Fantastical
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Goes side by side with MarPOOLlous, The Life Of A Spider, and The Rich Life but they were separated so that you could follow your fave character if you want to, if you want to follow any of them. This is about Johnny, Reed, Sue, and Ben. Mainly Johnny. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"So what now? We just beat up the Yancy crew, threw them in jail, and cleaned up. What now Reed?" I asked, bored out of my mind. I wanted to fly off and go race my car but I needed to know I wouldn't be needed beforehand.

"Now, you can relax unless we get a call."

"Yeah, okay, but tomorrow I'm calling dibs on a me day."

"You called a me day on Monday. I know on 'Me Day' no one can reach you by phone or any other means."

"Because me day means _me day_. I mean, really, what is so hard to understand about that?"

"That you are a superhero and a superhero is always ready when there's trouble, Johnny." Sue said. I sighed.

"Don't team up on me sis, please! I'm going to my room to listen to music." And text Peter. I knew he was Spiderman, I mean we were both part of what Fury called 'The Avengers'. "Oh, and by the way or btw, you have Rock face so you don't really need me for every fight Reed!" I called over my shoulder.

I entered my room and sat on the bed, pulling out my phone. I went to Pandora before pulling out my PS4 and pulling out a bunch of games I could think of playing at the moment. Reed had, being the nice man he is, had, by _millions_ of pleads from me, tweaked my PS4 to play PS3, PS2, _and_ PS1 games _and_ play movies, may they be blue ray or not. He said that my games and movies tended to keep me out of making mischief and thus was happy to oblige.

I picked a game and started playing without end before I remembered that I wanted to race my car. I got to a stopping point and put down the controller, turning the console off. I got up and changed into some clothes that screamed 'gangsta'. I put on black sunglasses, the typical kind. It's good to look normal when you know you are anything _but_ normal. I can set myself on fire, without being burned, whenever I wanted to.

I walked out of my room and tried to get out but I got caught by Ben. Shit.

"Where you going kid?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Where ever the wind takes me. From my memory, wind leads the fire to things to burn."

"… Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Scew you. I'm going to go watch a movie." No way am I racing my car.

"Reed's called for pizza. It's time for dinner." I sighed.

"I love pizza but I wanna go out."

"You can go out after we have dinner." I groaned.

"Uggggh. Finnnnne." I took off the glasses and turned around, went right back to my room, closed the door, and pulled out my phone.

"Hey, it's Johnny!" I called.

"Johnny? Now is a bad time."

"Don't care. Ben's being a _grump_ and I was wondering if you might come to see me race tomorrow."

"Sure. As long as it's not past nine."

"Oh yeah, it starts at six, it gets dark then. It's a street race! Awesome!"

"Yeah well I'm hanging up. I promise to be there then."

"Dinner, Johnny!" Reed called.

"Good! Bye, Reed is calling for dinner! We're having pizza!" I hung up. "Flame on!" I flew to the kitchen before putting the flame off. "Yay pizza."

"You love pizza. Is something wrong Johnny?" Sue asked.

"Ben's being a fun block." I sighed.

"Johnny, that's not fair. He's only trying to keep you safe. You look like you're going to do something shady. Why don't you change and then you can go out?"

"It's kind of the point Sue." I grabbed a plate and sat down with my pizza in the living room. Tomorrow I'd race and have more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

(Johnny)

I had left the house a few hours ago and was deciding it was time to go home. It was close to midnight. I got in the car, put on my seat belt, and put the car in drive before pulling out of the parking lot. When I got to the third stop light I heard someone rev their engine. I looked over, revving my own engine. It was a man, staring right at me. I smiled. They wanted a race. I turned my eyes on the road.

When the light turned green I sped away as they chased behind me, I would race to the end of the street and who got there first won. I swerved in and out of traffic and noticed when I was half way there that I'd lost them. I got to the end of the street and a bit later and I decided to move on. I had already won.

I noticed it was past midnight. I need to get home. I turned the car and sped towards the house and when I got there I saw there were no lights on inside the house. I parked and unbuckled, put the car in park, got out, and closed the door behind me. I ran to the door and quietly opened it before creeping to the stairs to get to my room. The lights in the living room flicked on and I was met with Reed. I stopped with my foot in the air.

"Reed! Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you out past curfew Johnny?"

"I don't have a curfew! I went out for some fun."

"You were speeding out there."

"I just finished a road race."

"Did you have to do it tonight?"

"Not really but I was headed out when Ben stopped me. So I decided I would leave after dinner."

"We had dinner at six. You had plenty of time to come back."

"I left at seven."

"What all did you do?"

"I went to get yogurt, I bought some Nikes, I stopped a robbery, I went to the park, and loads of stuff more. You can't tell me that stopping the robbery was a bad idea."

"No that wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact I'm proud of you for doing that but when ten came around you should have come home."

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to bed." I said, walking to the stairs.

"You're grounded from any races this week. I do not approve of you speeding."

"What?" I said, turning to stare at Reed. "You can't ground me from racing!"

"I don't care if you think I can or cannot. You are grounded from racing this week." I turned around and stormed to my room, closing my door and kind of throwing myself on my bed. I sat on it for a while before I lost my temper in turn for my sleepiness.

I got up and dressed for bed and got in before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in my room right now, it was two hours before the race and then something I didn't think about is that we've not had dinner yet and I don't know how to trick Reed. I've thought about just saying I was going to a party or the store but I've used those or done those before and I had ended up racing someone in the end so someone would just come with me.

I was playing video games right now so I had something to do, and just out of curiosity I've been recording me doing it. I would play it while I was out and hope they said nothing, if I didn't get a better excuse to leave the house. Though while I was thinking this, I got a call from Peter Parker. I grabbed my phone and answered immediately.

"Hey you coming to pick me up? For the race?" Then a brilliant idea popped into my head and I grabbed my jacket, opened my door, closed it, and started walking down the steps. When I got to a good place where they could all hear me, I started putting the jacket on and answered Peter.

"I'll gladly help you with your homework, if Steve and Stony don't mind."

"Can you please not call Tony that? And I don't need help with my homework. I've already got it done."

"That's great." I said, finally managing to get the jacket on and I opened the door, grabbing my keys. "I'll come right over." I answered, closing the front door and walking to my car. "Yeah I'll pick you up Pete. And if you do need help with your homework I'll do that too. What do you say about a pizza?"

"I'll take a pizza. Pepperoni, cheese, and hamburger."

"Great, I love onions, barbecue, and seafood myself. I'll get six pizzas. Then I'll be right over and I'll take you for a drive. What drink do you want?"

six pizzas and four liters of soda

"…Get me a liter of pepsi or something."

"I'll get mountain dew, Pepsi, doctor pepper, root beer, and two of each with extra large drinks."

"That's a lot of food."

"For Stony's kid? Probably not."

"And money."

"Again, not for you."

" _Tony_ doesn't really pay all that much for things. He's got a lot of money and he can't possibly spend it all at once and he still gets more money every day."

"Yet has he ever said no to buying you something super expensive?" I asked as I pulled up to the pizza place.

"… No, he encourages it. And that makes Steve kind of mad because he believes that I won't understand the importance of money but I already have a job so it's not like I'm ever going to forget that money should be kept in mind or whatever his problem is."

"His problem is that money is valuable. Excuse me. I need to order the stuff." I put the phone on silent and ordered the stuff we talked about, and added some sides too. I unmuted the phone and kept talking as I drove up a bit. This would be a long wait after all. I was happy to have Peter on the phone to talk to.

"Did you seriously order all of that Johnny?"

"Yeah. I don't see why you thought I was bluffing."

"Because that is a lot of money."

"How much do you think I get for racing?"

"I'll pay you half of what you pay."

"No way dude!" I pulled up a bit more. Eventually I got up to the window and they told me the price and I almost freaked. It was more than I was expecting but I had enough for that.

"The price is $149." I leaned over and pulled open the glove box and pulled out the money, handing it over. They were surprised but they took the money and told me to pull up and I made my way to the next window. I got my pizzas, sides, drinks, and cups. I drove off to go pick up Peter.

"Make sure you bring many plates and napkins Pete."

"Okay. I got it."

"Good. This is going to be one hell of a night. We're gonna party!" I turned on my radio.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in Fury." I called. I needed to report back to him.

"Fury here. What is it Torch?" He asked.

"You know how you wanted reports on Deadpool?" He glared.

"What did he do this time?"

"Breaking and entering."

"What did he steal this time?"

"Um. That's just it. He didn't." Fury was confused now. "It was a school."

"Why would Deadpool want into a school?" He asked.

"Not sure Fury."

"Was anyone else there?"

"Spiderman was the only other person I saw there."

"Then I'll get in contact with Iron Man and Captain America." He replied. "Fury out."

"Human Torch out."


	5. Chapter 5

I ran into the living room, opening the box I'd gotten this morning. It was from Wade. It had been a Cards Against Humanity game box. When I opened it I saw the cards and the instruction manual and quickly opened the booklet.

"Hey guys! Let's turn up the music and play a game!" I cheered, sitting on one side of the coffee table. Ben was already sat on the opposite side of me on the couch. Susan sat down on the left and Reed sat on the right.

"Where'd you get the game kid?" Ben asked.

"It's from W-one of my friends." They'd never play it if I really told them where it came from. "I'll read the instructions. 'To start the game, each player draws ten white cards.'" I sat the instructions down and passed out forty cards. It took three times counting to ten to check that all four of us got ten cards… so I counted to ten twelve times. "'The player who most recently pooped begins as the Card Czar and draws a black card. If Hugh Jackman is playing, he goes first, regardless of how recently he pooped'"

"Well that would be me." Susan said, blushing. "I woke up this morning needing to go." I handed her the black cards and she drew one. She read the card. "Oh."

"'The Card Czar reads the question or fill-in-the-blank phrase on the black card out loud. Everyone else answers the question or fills in the blank by passing one white card, face down, to the Card Czar.'"

"Okay. My black card says 'Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of blank."

"Everyone puts down one white card since there's only one blank." Oh. Wow. If their cards are as bad as mine, then their probably going to say something. The best thing I can give is 'Still being a virgin'.

"Johnny what age does this game suggest?"

"Seventeen and up. So like Parker could play."

"I'm not sure Rogers would like that."

"I agree with Reed, Johnny. I think if this game were a video game, according to the cards in my hand, it'd be rated M for Mature."

"Everybody's put down a card besides for you sis. But you're not supposed to. The instructions say you're supposed to read the black card and then a white card. Each and every time. Shuffle them first." I shuffled them and then shoved them toward her.

"'Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of tap dancing like there's no tomorrow'. 'Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of Scientology'. 'Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of still being a virgin'."

"'Pick the funniest card and that player gets one point'. They become the new Card Czar. That way everyone at least has the chance to be the Card Czar. Who wins?"

"Tap dancing."

"That's mine." Ben said, raising his hand.

"Draw until everyone has ten again. Then we have to decide how you win. It doesn't say in the instruction manual. The goal is to have fun."

"Well I suppose we can play this game for a bit." Reed said.

"I think we should play until one player gets ten points." Susie suggested.

"I agree with Susan. Playing a never ending game is kind of pointless." I sighed.

"I know some kids who would love to play this never ending game. Come on! Let's have some fun!"

"'Well if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date with blank.'" We gave our cards and Ben read. "'Well if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date with fiery poops.' 'Well if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date with Emma Watson.' 'Well if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a date with Kourtney, Kim, Khloe, Kendall, and Kylie' I like the last one. It's pretty funny." Ben had started laughing at all the chick names.

"That would actually be mine." Susie said, blushing. I started laughing. I never would have expected that from her. We all drew cards and Susie read the next black card.

"'The new Chevy Tahoe. With the power and space to take blank everywhere you go.'" We placed our cards down and she read them out. 'The new Chevy Tahoe. With the power and space to take NBA superstar LeBron James everywhere you go.' That's kidnapping. 'The new Chevy Tahoe. With the power and space to take a tiny horse everywhere you go.' That's adorable. 'The new Chevy Tahoe. With the power and space to take German Chancellor Angela Merkel everywhere you go.' That's just rude. I choose the tiny horse."

"Me. Again." I groaned.

"You guys are planning this!" I complained.

"You just brought this game, they couldn't have planned it." Reed disagreed. We drew cards and Ben grabbed a black card.

"'What gives me uncontrollable gas?'"

"Johnny Storm!" I joked.

"Ha ha so funny Johnny." Ben replied grumpily. "'What gives me uncontrollable gas?' 'Holding down a child and farting all over him.'" I burst out laughing. Even Susie laughed a bit. 'What gives me uncontrollable gas?' 'The Force.'" We all laughed at that. I noticed that they were all beginning to lighten up. "'What gives me uncontrollable gas?' 'A sassy black woman.'" Susie and I chuckled, almost cackling at that. "I think the clear winner is the force."

"That would be me." Susie answered, falling from her laugh high. She drew a black card. "'War! What is it good for?'" We quickly put down our cards. "'War! What is it good for?' 'How bad my daughter fucked up her dance recital.' I can't decide if that's adorable or mean. 'War! What is it good for?' 'Strong female characters.' 'War! What is it good for?' 'A whole thing of butter.' These are all bad."

"Choose butter!" I pleaded. She stared at me.

"I choose butter, to let you have a chance at Card Czar." I beamed, drawing a black card.

"'Military historians remember Alexander the Great for his brilliant use of blank against the Persians.'" I waited for everyone to pick a card. "'Military historians remember Alexander the Great for his brilliant use of William Shatner against the Persians.' That guy is cool. 'Military historians remember Alexander the Great for his brilliant use of catapults against the Persians.' Lame. 'Military historians remember Alexander the Great for his brilliant use of how amazing it is to be on mushrooms against the Persians.'" I laughed a bit at that one. "I choose the last one."

"That's mine." Susie called. "I wanted to try harder on yours because you wanted to be the Czar." In the end Susie won and we put the game away. I wanted to go play it with Parker. I know Rogers probably won't be happy but I need someone who will actually find some stuff funny. At least they loosened up a bit after the game.


End file.
